


Chucky vs. The Giant Tortoise

by hogiesthogmoment



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogiesthogmoment/pseuds/hogiesthogmoment
Summary: Chuck Feels bad for not being there for Trent during his match against Pentagon Jr so he tries to make it up to him later on in their hotel room.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Chucky vs. The Giant Tortoise

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Nov 20th Indianapolis show. The title comes from a Dance Gavin Dance song.
> 
> Disclaimer. This is a work of fiction based on the stories and characters that exist within the world of professional wrestling. It is not an attempt to portray real people or actual events.

#

Infomercial. News Station. Telenovela. Law & Order rerun. Another infomercial. Chuck flipped through a few more channels before hitting the power button on the remote and dropping it on the floor. He flopped back onto the bed with an exaggerated sigh. One of the few universal constants was that hotel TV always sucked. 

The bathroom door creaked as Trent came out from brushing his teeth. He walked over to Chuck, who had to tilt his head to see him properly from where he was on the bed. He had stripped down to his boxers. The light from the bathroom spilled across the room casting dramatic shadows across his chest. He looked like a painting, like something that should be in a museum. He was beautiful, and Chuck loved him.

"Move over man I wanna lay down," Trent said.

Chuck scooched over and made room for Trent, who flung himself down where Chuck had just been. He looked exhausted. 

Chuck regretted not being there for him during his match tonight. He'd decided to hang back to focus on getting ready for the battle royal instead. And for what? He didn't even win the stupid ring. That turd Kip Sabian eliminated him.

He'd heard about the match afterwords from Orange (who had managed to be there even though he was in the battle royal too. Fuck, he was a bad friend wasn't he?) It wasn't the most detailed play-by-play, but he got the gist of it. Pentagon Jr. was super intense and scary, but Trent was awesome like always and won. Not before getting the shit kicked out of him though. Maybe he should be extra supportive now to make up for not being there for him before? 

”You did really good in your match tonight.”

”Thanks man. I feel like shit though."

"Yeah?"

"Dude, Pentagon chopped the shit out of me. I'm sore as hell now." 

Oh! Chuck sat up, he had an idea.

"Here, let me take care of you."

"What?" 

"I'm gunna fuckin, message you dude. Here," he said and grabbed both of Trent's arms, carefully positioning them above Trent's head, "keep your hands like this."

Trent looked dubious "You know how to message people?"

"I seen a YouTube video, I know what to do."

To be honest, Chuck didn't really know how to give a massage. However, he did watch a video that popped up on auto play one time when he was watching asmr vids, and he remembered some of it.

He shifted his weight around and put both hands on either side of Trent's ribs. Pushing in gently he slowly moved both his hands up his sides. 

"Oh--ohh" Trent groaned.

Chuck stilled, "Is that bad? Does it hurt?" 

Trent's eyes had shut and his brow was crinkled ever so slightly. His mouth was open and Chuck could see his teeth and his pink wet tongue. He wanted to kiss him. Fuck.

"No. It's tender, but it feels good. Keep--keep going.” 

"Alright"

Chuck resumed his work, repeating the motion a few times. Then slowly worked his way inwards, gently kneading Trent's chest. He smoothed his hands up the sides of his pecs, and using his fingertips, started rubbing small circles underneath his collar bone. 

He watched Trent carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort. Most of the tension had drained from Trent's face. He looked calm, blissed out even. Maybe Chuck was good at this massaging thing. Now what else had the guy in the video done?

Chuck brought his hands back down so that he was cupping his firm pecs in each hand. Then he used his palms to apply gentle pressure to the muscles, slowly moving up and coming back down. He did that a few times before starting over from the begining, repeating each step. Eventually, he lost himself in the feel of Trent's skin under his hands, the slow steady sound of him breathing.

Chuck was snapped out of his revierie when his thumb brushed directly over Trent's nipple and Trent made a sound halfway between as gasp and a moan. Chuck definitely needed to hear that sound again. Almost without thinking he brought both his hands to Trent's nipples and started rubbing gentle circle over them. Trent's breathing hitched and Chuck quickly realized that his eyes were open, and that he was looking directly at him.

Chuck suddenly became incredibly self conscious. Shit he made this weird didn't he? Maybe he should say something to make this less awkward.

"You've got giant nipples dude," he said dumbly.

Trent laughed and it almost sounded like a moan. "Yeah man I know."

Chuck hadn't stopped touching his nipples, dispite it all. And Trent was moving now, tiny jerks of his hips, leg muscles tensing and relaxing, abs twitching. Chuck was entranced. He could see the outline of Trent's dick, hard in his boxers, and maybe he should aknowlege that. Because at some point Chuck driven this situation onto a less familliar back road and he desperately needed to know where this car was headed before he made a wrong turn somewhere.

"You know you uhh, have a boner right now?"

"Yeah, I know I have a boner. You're rubbing my nipples man what do you think's gunna happen?"

Trent's voice would have sounded annoyed if he wasn't so breathless.

"Well do you want me to stop?"

"No dude, I don't want you to stop."

"Alright, good!"

And then Chuck stopped. 

"Hey, wha--uhh!" Trent's half formed protest quickly morphed into a moan as Chuck leaned down and replaced his right hand with his mouth. He sucked, nibbled, and gently lapped at his nipple with his tongue before sucking on it again. All the while Trent moaned and writhed underneath him.

Chuck felt Trent's hands reach up and card themselves through his hair, gently holding him against Trent's chest. 

"Oh fuck. Chuck, that feels really good," Trent's soft voice was somehow even softer, breathy and barely there. He sounded wrecked.

Chuck sat up so he could get a good look at Trent, and went back to using his hands. He was breathing heavily now and had stopped trying to hold back from humping the air. A visible wet spot had formed where the head of his dick pressed against his boxers. It was maybe one of the hottest things Chuck had ever seen.

"Hey, is it cool if I jack you off?"

"Shit yeah. Please jack me off, dude. I want you to touch me so bad."

Well, if Chuck wasn't already hard that would have done it.

He hooked his thumb into Trent's waistband, and pulled down just far enough for his hog to spring out.

Chuck licked his palm, and then spit in it for good measure before taking Trent's dick in his hand, and slowly jacking him off. Trent started babbling under his breath. Chuck caught his own name a few times, mixed in with "Oh fuck," and "Don't stop. Dude, please don't stop."

"I'm not gonna stop. Dude, I'm not gonna stop. You're so hot like this. I'm gunna make you cum so hard, fuck man, I love you." Chuck leaned down and captured Trent's lips with his own. They were soft, and warm, and Chuck chastised himself for waiting so long to kiss him. Trent reached his hands up to thread them into his hair and moaned into him. Chuck swallowed his moans as he licked into his mouth, feeling Trent's toungue against his. Trent tasted like heaven, which apparently tasted like spearmint.

Finally, Chuck broke away from the kiss, panting and breathless. His head swam. Trent peered up at him through half lidded eyes, his gaze so openly tender it made Chuck's heart ache.

He let go of Trent's dick so he could quickly spit in his hand again. There was no way Chuck waa going to ruin this by letting it get too dry. As he closed his hand around Trent's dick again he leaned down to bite his right nipple before sucking it into his mouth and lavishing it with attention. It wouldn't be fair if he only sucked on the one left one.

Trent was close now, Chuck could tell. He'd lost the ability to form words, and was making choked off breathy sound. It only took a few more strokes before he was spilling into Chuck's hand and onto his stomach. Chuck worked him through it, only stilling his hand when it had clearly become too much for him.

He looked gorgeous laying there, breathless, abs covered in cum. 

Chuck's own dick was still painfully hard in his pajama shorts. He shimmied them down his legs and threw them onto the floor before climbing over Trent so that he was straddling his chest. His dick was positioned right over Trent's perfect tits. It was an image he'd probably jack off to for the rest of his life. Chuck rolled his hips forward, letting his dick slide against Trent's chest. Fuck, just that little bit of friction after so long felt so good.

"Are you trying titty fuck me?"

"You've got some of the nicest tits I've ever seen on like, anyone. Of course I'm gunna try to titty fuck you."

"Here man," Trent put his hands on either side of his chest and pushed in, sandwiching Chuck's dick between his pecs "does that help?"

Chuck's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. Fuck that was hot.

"Yeah man, keep doing that."

He continued thrusting, smearing precum across Trent's chest. And now he was the one babbling, telling Trent how hot he looked, how nice his tits felt. Chuck could feel the heat pooling low in his groin, his balls tightening. He wasn't going to last much longer. It only took a few thrusts before he was coming, stripes of cum falling on Trent's chest. 

They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath. Chuck carefully climbed off of Trent, and laid back down next to him. Trent grabbed the edge of the sheet and started wiping at his chest and stomach with it.

"Dude don't do that!"

"It's fine. I always do this."

"What? No, it's not fine you weirdo. We have to sleep in this bed tonight. Hold on."

Chuck got up and crossed the room to his bag where he fished out a pack of baby wipes.

"Here use these." He said, clambering back onto the bed. He tossed a baby wipe towards Trent and then grabbed another one to wipe himself clean off. 

"Thanks man."

He threw the used baby wipes in the direction of the garbage. They missed. Whatever, he'd clean them up in the morning.

"No problem. Now let's go to bed. I don't know about you but I am beat." Chuck wriggled around a bit with the covers before he was comfortable. He ended up laying on his left side, one arm under his head, the other splayed out over Trent.

He's about half asleep when Trent speaks. "Hey man, you know I love you right?"

"Of course, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta who encouraged me to finish this.


End file.
